This invention relates to optical preamplifiers, and more specifically to optical preamplifiers which have been compensated in some manner for the thermal characteristics of an input GaAs device.
High speed circuits such as optical preamplifiers often use GaAs input devices to increase operating speed, sometimes in conjunction with silicon devices. However, the thermal behavior of these devices is complex and unrelated to the thermal behavior of silicon junctions. Therefore, what is desired is a circuit which uses a GaAs input device for increased operating speeds, yet uses a minimum of conventional silicon devices to compensate undesirable thermal coefficients produced by the GaAs device.